Conventionally, as a contact switching device, as shown in Patent Document 1, there has been a contact switching device in which a movable contact 3a of a movable contactor 3 contacts and departs from a fixed contact 2a of a fixed terminal 2 inside a sealed space formed by brazing an opening edge portion of a box-like sealed vessel 1 to an upper surface of a second bonding member 12. Particularly, in the foregoing contact switching device, a voltage is applied/stopped to a coil 13 to thereby perform excitation/degauss, by which a movable shaft 4 is reciprocated in a shaft center direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3690009